Mas que amigos
by p3acelove
Summary: ichigo y rukia son como mejores amigos pero algo o alguien cambiara su relacion, Que pasara con ellos? lo sabran si lo leen ;D parejas: ichiruki, ichihime, renruki, ashiruki, kaienruki, ishihime ... vale la pena leerlo ;D
1. el secreto de ichigo

_**Hola! Como están? Bueno espero que estén bien y pues aquí les traigo mi nueva nove, no soy muy buena escribiendo así por favor disculpen mi gramática y espero que les guste y dejen reviews ;D **_

_**Parejas:**_

_**Ichiruki, ichihime, kaienruki, ishihime, renruki,ashidoruki**_

**Capitulo 1: El secreto de ichigo**

Ichigoy Rukia vivían por el mismo vecindario e iban a la misma preparatoria, eran amigos desde que eran niños, se conocían el uno el otro más bien eran como mejores amigos. Uno podía predecir lo que el otro pensaba, a veces tenían los mismos gustos y casi todo el tiempo peleaban por cosas tontas pero lo hacían por jugar, así era la relación entre ellos. Algunos de sus compañeros pensaban que estaban saliendo porque siempre estaban juntos pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntar ya que ichigo y rukia eran muy rudos.

-_ichigo, has estado actuando muy raro, que te pasa?- _pregunto rukia rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos mientras caminaban por el arrollo

-_yo raro? Estás loca!_- dijo el chico pelinaranja sonrojado pensando algo para cambiar el tema

_-ahhh, a quien le dices loca?_- dijo rukia molesta jalándole la oreja, después lo soltó y suspiro

-_ichigo, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo puedes confiar en mí, dime qué te pasa?-_dijo la morena seriamente

_-ya te dije que nada, no me pasa nada solo que estoy emocionado por las vacaciones-_mintió

Cuando rukia iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por algo o más bien por alguien

-_ohaiyo kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san!-_dijo una chica alegre de cabellera naranja, ojos grises y un esbelto cuerpo

-_ohaiyo inoue!-_ dijo el chico sonrojado al verla

rukia se le quedo viendo a ichigo por un segundo con cara de confusión pero después entendió lo que pasaba

-_hola inoue!- _dijo rukia sonriendo- _a donde fuiste?_- le pregunto señalando la bolsa que orihime traía en la mano

-_ahh fui a la tienda a comprar mi ingrediente secreto para mi receta de frijoles con gelatina de arándano-_ dijo la chica imaginándose su platillo que se la hacía agua la boca

Ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando con cara de guacala.

-_inoue deberías comer más sano te vas a enfermar_- dijo ichigo con una voz de preocupación

-_eto… no yo nunca me enfermo, soy una chica muy sana_-dijo riéndose y feliz al notar que ichigo se preocupaba por ella

-_bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir me dio gusto verlos –_ dijo por ultimo la morena

-_hey ichigo porque no la acompañas a su casa, una chica no debe caminar sola por las calles- _sugirió rukia pensando algo en mente

_-ehh, no hace falta-_dijo orihime sonrojada

-_anda ichigo se un caballero-_insistió la pelinegra, ichigo no sabía que decir se quedo mirando a rukia como y tú que

-_por mí no hay problema, además ahora que me acuerdo tengo que ir a la casa de renji a traer mis apuntes, vale nos vemos- _y se fue corriendo y desapareció en la esquina mientras que ichigo y orihime se quedaron solos en silencio

_(ahh esa rukia _pensó ichigo)

-_bueno vamos te acompaño a tu casa_

Orihime acepto sonrojada y empezaron a caminar mientras que rukia los espiaba desde la esquina

Al día siguiente en el salón…

_-hey ichigo como te fue? Que paso entre tú y orihime?- _pregunto rukia con curiosidad

-_que! De que estás hablando?- _contesto ichigo sonrojado tratando de evadir la mirada de rukia

_-ah no te hagas, crees que no me di cuenta-_dijo la chica de ojos violetas burlándose

-_no tengo idea de que estás hablando-_ contesto con un tono nervioso

-_ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan raro, valla porque no me dijiste que te gustaba orihime-_ dijo pegándole en la espalda

-_cállate, no sé de qué estás hablando-_dijo el chico sonrojado ocultando su cara con un libro fingiendo estar leyendo

-_anda ichigo admítelo, te gusta orihime- _insistió rukia burlándose del

-_deja me en paz-_dijo molesto

-_buenos días kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san! Como están?- _dijo orihime entrando al salón

-_hola inoue, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti- _dijo rukia, al escuchar esto ichigo se quedo viendo a rukia con una mirada asesina

-_hola inoue!-_ susurro el chico sonrojado

-_asi y de que hablaban de mi, espero que no sea nada malo jijiji-_dijo sonriendo la morena

_-nada malo, solo que ichigo me comentaba que le gustaría probar unos de tus platillos, suenan muy interesantes-_ dijo rukia mirando a ichigo al cual el chico fingía una sonría en su rostro pero por dentro quería matarla

-_ah sí, bueno si quieres puedo traerte uno de mis platillos favoritos mañana –_ dijo la chica sonriendo

_-claro, será un placer_-dijo el chico sonrojado

_(Maldita rukia me las vas a pagar)_ pensó ichigo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la pelinegra

En la salida….

-_oye Rukia- _grito ichigo corriendo de tras de ella, al verlo la chica se detuvo para esperarlo

_-que fue eso que hiciste en la mañana- _dijo el chico molesto

_-que no lo entiendes- _contesto la chica

-_entender que-_ contesto el chico al confundido

-_ah claro se me había olvidado, un idiota como tú no podría entender cosas así- _dijo la chica poniendo su mano en la cabeza

-_no me llamas idiota enana y no sé de qué mierda estás hablando-_contesto el chico muy ofendido por haberlo llamado idiota

_-te estoy tratando de ayudarte-_ dijo la pelinegra

-_ayudarme a qué?-_ pregunto el chico haciendo el tonto

-_hay ichigo enserio que eres idiota, ya no te hagas se perfectamente que te gusta orihime, no trates de esconderlo se te nota en la cara_

_-ehh bueno si me gusta un poco-_confeso el chico sonrojado

-_ya ves te conozco muy bien-_ dijo la morena burlona

-_déjame ayudarte- _le ofreció

_- ayudarme a que- _ dijo el chico haciéndose el tonto

-_ hay pues a que mas, ayudarte con orihime-_ dijo la morena de ojos violetas

-_y cómo? -_ pregunto el chico algo curioso

-_déjamelo a mí- _ giño la chica y siguieran caminando rumbo a sus casas

…**...**

**Uhh me pregunto qué planeara rukia (música de suspenso) bueno pues ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Y dígame que les pareció bueno, malo, maso? Tienen una sugerencia háganmelo saber por un review **

**Espero que les allá gustado y sigan leyendo *saludos*;D**


	2. El plan perfecto, manos a la obra!

**Bueno aquí les traigo mi siguiente capítulo espero que les guste ;D**

…

**Segundo Capitulo: El plan perfecto, manos a la obra!**

Viernes después de escuela…

_-oigan chicos ya que mañana es fin de semana deberíamos ir a divertirnos porque no vamos al cine-_ sugirió la pelinegra a sus amigos

_-si seria genial, hace tiempo que no salgo a divertirme en grupo –_ dijo la morena de ojos grises emocionada

-_bueno no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana así que creo que puedo ir-_ dijo ichigo al saber que orihime iría

-_lo siento chicos pero tengo que practicar para el torneo de artes marciales ya casi se acerca –_ dijo taski

-_yo tampoco podre ir, voy a visitar a mi abuelo en México_- dijo el alto y musculoso Chad

-_yo tengo que ayudar en el hospital de mi padre- _dijo uryuu acomodándose los lentes

-_pues yo si me apunto, mañana no trabajo en la tienda de urahara así que estaré libre - _dijo el pelirojo renji

-_bueno entonces iremos orihime, ichigo, renji y yo- _ dijo rukia pensando algo en mente

Ichigo se le quedo viendo a rukia tratando de descifrar lo que la chica planeaba hacer

Al día siguiente, los chicos se habían quedado de ver enfrente del cine. Ichigo fue el primero en llegar ya que la noche anterior no podía dormir de la emoción de estar con orihime. El chico estaba parado enfrente de cine esperando ansioso por los demás y de repente llego orihime, que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que resaltaba su perfecta figura, al verla ichigo se sonrojo

-_hola kurosaki-kun!-_ saludo la chica alegre como siempre

-_hola inoue, te ves muy bien- _tartamudeo el chico que no dejaba de sonrojarse

-_gracias tu también te ves muy bien- _contesto la chica sonrojada al notar que ichigo traía unos jeans y una playera que se le veía muy bien y al parecer las chicas que pasaban por allí se le quedaban viendo y admirando su esbelto cuerpo, aunque el chico no hacia deportes él se mantenía en buena forma

_-y los demás?-_ pregunto la morena

_-pues renji me hablo esta mañana diciéndome que no iba a poder venir porque se sentía mal y rukia dijo que ya venía en camino-_dijo el chico, de repente su celular empieza a sonar, era rukia

-_ bueno, Rukia donde carajo estas, te estamos esperando?-_ le regaño

-_lo siento pero se me puso algo en mi camino así que no podre llegar pero diviértanse mucho de mi parte- _dijo la chica y colgó antes de que el chico dijera algo después recibió un mensaje de esta que decía :

_-_**ahora es tu oportunidad, aprovéchala no la eches a perder, Suerte rukia;)**

_-esa maldita_- pensó ichigo

-_que paso kurosaki-kun, está todo bien?_ –pregunto la chica preocupada

-_rukia dice que no podrá venir algo se le puso en el camino-_ ambos se quedaron en silencio con sus pensamientos

-_bueno ya que estamos aquí deberíamos entrar, no crees-_ dijo el pelinaranja rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos

_-si! Hay una película que muero por ver-_ contesto la chica feliz

Ambos entraron a ver Monster University y compraron unas palomitas combo que eran las más económicas

La película era muy chistosa y ambos se estaban divirtiendo, al querer agarrar palomitas sus manos chocaron y se tocaron, se quedaron mirando por un momento, un momento que para ellos era eterno luego se sonrojaron y se voltearon al lado opuesto del otro pensando en lo que había pasado

Después del cine ichigo camino a orihime a su casa mientras hablaban de lo divertida que fue la película…

-_gracias kurosaki-kun, me divertí mucho-_ dijo la morena sonrojada pensando en el accidente de las palomitas

-_no es de nada, yo también me divertí mucho-_dijo el chico sonrojado ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que

-_bueno ya me tengo que ir-_ dijo el chico, aunque en realidad el quería quedarse otro rarito mas

-_si adiós, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-_ dijo la chica pesando que sería eterno, ella quería que él se quedara un rato mas, antes de que él se diera la vuelta para marcharse ella le agarro el brazo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa rápidamente antes de que el chico digiera algo. Ichigo estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer, era obvio que estaba feliz pero no sabía cómo expresar ese sentimiento después reaccionó y siguió caminando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras orihime estaba cubiertas en cobijas estaba tan avergonzada aunque no se arrepentía del beso, "realmente sentirá algo por mi" pensaba ilusiona

El lunes en la escuela…

-_y entonces como te fue, que paso entre ustedes dos, se besaron? – _pregunto la pelinegra curiosa y alasmisma ves burlándose del chico

Al escuchar eso ichigo no puedo evitar sonrojarse, pues no era un beso romántico como en las películas pero fue un beso muy cálido en la mejilla

_-hay rukia que molesta eres, no paso nada además no es de tu incumbencia- _contesto el chico frunciendo el ceño

-_ah que dijiste cabeza hueca-_ dijo la chica molesta agarrándole de los pelos -_que no te estoy ayudando, así es como me lo agradeces malagradecido!_

_-bueno ya te digo después de escuela pero ya suéltame rukia del demonio-_dijo ichigo molesto

Después de escuela…

-_y entonces que paso?- _pregunto una rukia ansiosa

-_bueno pues vimos una película y…-_ pauso el chico al acodarse del accidente de las palomitas

-_y qué?-_ pregunto la chica intrigada

-_bueno cuando iba agarrar palomitas, ella también iba agarrar palomitas y nuestras manos se tocaron y eso es todo-_ dijo el chico ocultándole sobre el beso de despedida, él sabía que si le decía ella no pararía de molestarlo

-_eso es todo? Ah yo pensé que iba ser algo emocionante-_ dijo la morena con tono de decepción

_-y entonces-_ le pregunto al chico

-_entonces qué?_

_-cuando te le vas a declarar?_

_-Queee!_- dijo el chico sorprendido

-_hay vamos, ya no eres un niño anda dime cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes por ella_

_-ehh… bueno para empezar no sé si ella sentiente lo mismo que yo_

_-eres un idiota, es obvio que ella también la gustas_

_-y tu como sabes?-_pregunto un ichigo curioso

-_intuición femenina-_dijo burlona y siguieron caminando rumbo a sus casas

-_sabes deberías hacerlo o alguien se te va adelantar ehh!_- dijo bromeando

-_cállate-_dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

-_ya lo hare… no tienes que decírmelo_

…_._

**Huy estuvo muy ichihime no creen? Bueno pues ya verán más adelante lo que les espera... ( risa malvada)**

**Y como creen que estuvo bueno, malo, maso? Alguna sugerencia? Si tienen una háganmelo saber por un review y gracias por seguir leyendo ;D **

***saludos* **


	3. una confesion

_**Aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y siguán leyendo ;D**_

…_**.**_

**Capitulo 3: Una confesión **

El día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo…

-_kuchiki-san podría hablar contigo-_ dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa a la morena que estaba tranquilamente tomando su jugo

-_si claro inoue, de que quieres hablar?_- le pregunto la chica quitándole los ojos a su jugo para mirar a la oji-gris

-_eh… bueno es sobre kurosaki-kun- _sus manos temblaban de nervios pero se había armado de valor para preguntarle lo que realmente la tenía tan preocupada –_ bueno ustedes casi siempre están juntos y sé que no andan pero-_ pauso la chica para tomar un profundo respiro- _kuchiki-san tú sientes algo por kurosaki-kun? _– lo solto de una vez, la pregunta que tanto quería hacerle desde hace tiempo pero no tenía el valor de preguntarle

Rukia se quedo muy sorprendida por la pregunta y sin pensarlo dos veces le contesto-_ eh, claro que no ichigo y yo solo somos amigos, porque preguntas eso, acaso te gusta inoue?_

La morena de ojos grises no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con todo valor le contesto –_ si me gusta, me gusta mucho, siempre me ha gustado, creí que a lo mejor tu sentías algo por él, si eso fuera no podría competir con kuchiki-san-_ dijo la chica aliviada

_-te quiero mucho y no quería que nuestra relación se terminara por algo así_

_-oh no como crees que me iba a gustar ese cabeza hueca, no hay nada entre nosotros y a mí no me gusta para nada primero muerta que eso- _dijo sonriendo a lo cual calmo a la chica pelinaranja

_-gracias kuchiki-san me alivia escuchar eso-_ dijo la chica muy feliz

-_solo espera y no tarda ya –_ dijo rukia en voz baja

_-dijiste algo kuchiki-san?-_ pregunto orihime ya que no la puedo escuchar

-_nada_- dijo rukia y siguió tomando su jugo

En la salida…

_Hey ichigo - _dijo rukia con voz de coqueteo a lo cual le fastidiaba a ichigo

_-ahora que quieres-_ dijo molesto

-_oye esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu Cupido-_ dijo molesta dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-_ lo siento, es que la maldita maestra me regaño por no hacer la tarea- _ dijo el chico sobándose donde rukia lo había golpeado

-_por eso no saliste en el descanso- _el chico asintió con la cabeza

-_ oye tengo algo que preguntarte-_ dijo la chica seria

-_en realidad que paso entre ustedes?_

_-quienes?_- dijo el chico haciéndose el tonto

-_pues quien más tu y orihime-_ dijo molesta- _últimamente ustedes ya no se hablan como antes y actúan muy raro cuando están juntos_

_- ya te lo dije nada en especial _– dijo mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de rukia, ya que ella sabía cuando él estaba mintiendo

-_ bueno si tu lo dices aunque realmente no te creo-_ dijo la chica mirando hacia el frente

-_oh si qué crees, te tengo una bueno noticia-_ dijo la chica exaltada

-_qué es?_-pregunto el chico sin ningún interés

-_no te lo voy a decir- _dijo haciendo lo de enojar, ella le encantaba verlo enojado

_-maldita entonces para que me dices_

Ya que estaban cerca del parque un heladero atrajo su mirada y con una malvada sonrisa dijo:

_-pero si me compras un helado pueda que cambie de opinión_

_-eres una… no me interesa –_ dijo frunciendo el ceño

-_ah no _– dijo con una intensa voz

-_se trata de orihime_

-_ehh, bueno tu ganas te compro tu helado-_ dijo fastidiado

-_hahaha, no te pudiste rendir a la tentación-_ dijo la chica burlándose del

_- vas a quererlo si o no _

_-ok vamos pero no te enojes ichigo te vas hacer viejo _

_- disculpe –_ llamo ichigo al heladero -_meda uno de chocolate y uno de _– pauso a ver a la morena a lo cual la chica no tardo en contestar

-_y uno de fresa _- dijo con emoción sin apartar la vista del helado que tanto quería

- _aquí tiene chocolate para usted y fresa para su novia-_ dijo el hombre heladero

-_nosotros no… _- miro ichigo a rukia, ella ni siquiera había escuchado lo que dijo el heladero, estaba tan concentrada en su helado que parecía que nunca había visto uno

Era una tarde hermosa y pacífica. Niños corrían por doquier y otros jugaban en el arenero. Parejas caminaban agarrándose de las manos muy alegres. Madres cuidaban de a sus hijos pequeños. Señores leían el periódico tranquilamente. Se sentaron en una banca enfrente de una fuente de agua, comían su helado plácidamente hasta que ichigo no aguanto más la paciencia

-_y entonces que querías decirme sobre orihime-_ dijo el chico intrigado

-_primero déjame terminar mi helado, no seas impaciente –_dijo la chica molesta por interrumpir el momento que tanto estaba disfrutando

-_eres una.. _– dijo ichigo dándole una mirada asesina, como era de esperar rukia no le hiso caso y seguía comiendo su delicioso helado, parecía como una niña pequeña que jamás había probado un helado de fresa, ichigo se la quedo mirando y pensó que se veía tan tierna nunca había notado lo mona que era, al darse cuenta que estaba teniendo esos pensamientos agito su cabeza hacia los lados tratando de olvidar lo que había pensando sobre su mejor amiga, _"Rukia solo es mi amiga solo eso, además a mí me gusta orihime_"- se decía una y otra vez para convencerse de sí mismo

-_y entonces-_ le pregunto a la chica al ver que había terminado de disfrutar su helado

-_entonces qué?-_ dijo molesta

-_lo de orihime, que te dijo orihime-_ exclamo fastidiado

-_ ah eso, hay ya no te enojes, dios que impaciente eres… bueno me dijo que-_ pauso para darle más suspenso

-_que te dijo-_pregunto ichigo muriéndose de curiosidad

-_ queee…- dijo rukia intensamente_

_-que maldita sea que te dijo ya –_ grito el chico muy enfadado

-_ que le gustas-_ lo soltó de una vez sin más rodeos

Ichigo se quedo en shock total sin poder hablar, no sabía que decir ante la noticia que su mejor amiga le había dado

-_entonces que vas hacer?_-pregunto rukia

-_no lose-_ contesto sin pensarlo

-_ deberías confesarle tus sentimientos ahora que ya sabes_

_-tú crees?_

_-claro, no creo que te rechace, al menos que se dé cuente de lo idiota que eres en el último minuto-_dijo la pelinegra bromeando

-_está bien lo hare mañana después de escuela-_ dijo el chico con determinación-_ y no soy un idiota -_ dijo molesto al darse cuenta que su amiga lo había ofendido

En la mañana siguiente…

_-buenos días kurosaki-kun_- saludo la morena contenta

-_hola inoue, oye podría hablar contigo después de escuela-_ dijo el chico sonrojada y nervioso

-_claro-_ contesto la chica sorprendida por la repentina acción del chico

En el almuerzo

-_oye kuchiki-san, tu sabes de qué quiere hablar conmigo kurosaki-kun-_ la pelinaranja le pregunto a la morena de ojos violetas

-_eh quiere hablar contigo-_ dijo la pelinegra haciéndose la sorprendida aunque ya sabía lo que era

-_si sonaba algo sospechoso, pensé que a lo mejor tu sabias ya que ustedes son muy amigos-_ dijo la morena preocupada

-_sospechoso?_

_-no es nada, es mi imaginación-_ dijo la chica cubriéndose la cara con sus delicadas manos

-o-

En la hora de salida…

orihime se había quedado de ver con ichigo cerca del gym donde a esa hora estaba desierto

-_que… querías decirme kurosaki-kun-_ tartamudeaba la chica de lo nerviosa que estaba, sentía como la sangre se le hervía por dentro y su corazón aceleraba cada minuto que pasaba

-_inoue yo…? –_ pauso el chico para tomar un fuerte suspiro y tragarse la saliva que le impedía hablar

-_tu qué?-_ dijo la chica impaciente, quería escuchar lo que tanto había soñado

-_yo… bueno tu… tu me gustas-_ lo confeso, estaba tan nervioso y sonrojado

Las palabras que salían de los labios del chico era música para los oídos de la chica estaba tan feliz, el sueño que tanto anhelaba por fin se había cumplido

-_por favor inoue se mi novia-_ dijo el chico agachando la cabeza no quería mostrar lo sonrojado que estaba, parecía un tomate

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo la chica contesto:

_-si kurosaki-kun , tu también me gustas y quiero ser tu novia-_ decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos estaba tan contenta, ese día era el mejor día de su vida, ambos se abrazaron y ichigo le dio un cálido beso en la frente, orihime no paraba de llorar de felicidad

Rukia estaba espiando detrás de un árbol, había visto todo el espectáculo estaba muy feliz por ichigo, pero al verlos tan felices sintió algo muy raro, algo que jamás había sentido, un sentimiento que no la dejo dormir en toda la noche, un sentimiento que la hacía sentirse sola

**Que será lo que realmente siente rukia? Será amor, tristeza o envidia? Que pasara con su amistad? pues ya lo verán en el siguiente capitulo **

**Y dígame que les pareció bueno, malo, maso? Tienen una sugerencia háganmelo saber por un review **

**Espero que les allá gustado y sigan leyendo *saludos*;D**


	4. Los sentimientos de rukia y el chico nue

**Hola a todos! Bueno perdón por la tardanza la verdad no había tenido tiempo de escribir con toda la tarea que tenia encima pero ahora aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y sigan leyendo.**

***Bleach no me pertenece si lo fuera ichiruki seria cannon ;D**

**Advertencia:* No soy buena escribiendo a si que disculpen mi gramática.**

**Capitulo 4: Los sentimientos de Rukia y el chico nuevo**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que orihime e ichigo andaban saliendo, ambos se veían muy felices. Rukia estaba feliz por ellos o al menos eso era lo que creía. Desde que ichigo empezó a salir con orihime ya casi no se hablaban y solo lo veía en la clase. Rukia se sentía un poco sola y no quería admitirlo pero realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo de pelos extravagantes. Todos los días después de escuela los dos iban a jugar maquinitas o cosas que les gustaban hacer pero ahora ichigo estaba muy ocupado con su noviesita y rukia no quería intervenir en su relación.

o-o

Rukia estaba sola en el salon, sentada mirando afuera de la ventada, preguntándose que era lo que le estaba pasando pues desde un tiempo sentía un gran hueco en su pecho.

_Oye Rukia que tienes?-_ dijo una voz ronca que la saco de sus pensamientos y la hiso dar un salto de susto

_Renji? _Contesto asombrada-_ yo nada, estoy feliz como una lombriz, porque?_-pregunto la chica sorprendida por la inesperado pregunta

_Bueno últimamente te vez distraída-_pauso el chico para pensar poniéndose la mano en la mandíbula-_a no me digas que estas enamorada-_dijo renji bromeando

_Yo como crees- _dijo rukia tratando de esconder sus mejillas rosadas y haciendo una voz de yo no fui_- a mi no me interesan ese tipo de tonterías-_dijo molesta por ultimo

_Hay no te hagas, rukia nos conocemos desde pequenos al igual que ichigo y te conozco bien, anda dime quien es el afortunado-_dijo burlon dándole una palmada en la espalda

_Deja de decir tonterías-_dijo la chica muy molesta dándole un golpe en la cabeza

_No me digas que es ichigo-_dijo renji con seriedad mirándola fijamente a los ojos

_Queee….., que tonterías estás diciendo-_ dijo la chica con la voz quebrantada e histérica

_Rukia ya no tienes que esconderlo más, sé muy bien que a ti te gusta ichigo-_dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a lo cual rukia no soportaba mirar para ella era como un detector de mentiras, ya no podía soportar más se sentía tan presiona que le dio una cachetada- _deja de decir estupideces-_grito muy enfadada y se marcho del salón

_Asi que era eso_- se dijo asi mismo sobándose el cachete rojo que le había quedado

o-o

_Ese idiota de renji, quien se cree para decirme eso-_pensaba rukia furiosa caminando muy apurada por el pasillo

_que me gusta ichigo, que idiotes es esa, claro que no, es imposible, jamás, nunca!-_ caminando muy apurada y distraída no se fijo y choco con alguien, haciéndola caerse en el piso

_oye estas bien?-_ pregunto un chico alto de ojos verdes, cabellera negra y con un cuerpo esbelto

el chico le ofreció la mano a la chica, pero rukia se reúso aceptar ayuda y se levando por si sola viéndose fría y ruda ante el chico

_no necesito tu ayuda, quítate de mi camino no estorbes-_ dijo una fría y furiosa rukia

_Estorbar? Pero fuiste tu la que no se fijo por donde iba-_ dijo el chico haciendo que rukia se pusiera aun mas furiosa, a lo cual el chico disfrutaba ver la expresión de la chica

_Eres un…_ dijo rukia molesta apretando los puños y tratando de contenerse para no echársele encima, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino dejando al chico atrás con una expresión de confusión.

_Que genio tiene esa chica-_ pensó el chico mientras caminaba por el pasillo

_Quien se cree ese idiota, hay como lo detesto… pero quién sera? Jamás lo había visto por el campus_- se preguntaba la chica pelinegra, haciendo que se olvidara el motivo por la que estaba molesta

**Ya en la clase…**

_Buenos días chicos, por favor tomen asientos que la clase ya va empezar-_ dijo la profesora Unohana- _el dia de hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante_

_Ya puedes pasar Kaien-kun-_ dijo la maestra mirando hacia la puerta

Rukia estaba mirando por la ventana pero al escuchar que había un nuevo estudiante no pudo evitar pensar en aquel chico que se había topado hace un momento, giro la cabeza hacia el frente y definitivamente era el

_Podrías presentarte por favor-_ dijo la amable maestra, el chico afirmo con la cabeza

_Hola mi nombre es Kaien Shiba pero por favor llámenme Kaien-_ dijo el chico sonriendo y muy confiado, al observar la clase se percato que la chica con la que había discutido hace un momento estaba mirando por la ventana y despues voltio hacia su dirección y al verlo puso una cara de sorpresa. Ambos estaban totalmente sorprendidos. El chico le sonrio y esta al ver la acción se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana ignorándolo y fingiendo no haberlo visto

_Kaien-kun por favor toma asiento… (_Al escuchar esto rukia pensaba_: no al lado mío, no al lado mío…)- al lado de kuchiki-san-_dijo la maestra apuntando hacia la chica pelinegra

_Kuchiki-san por favor ayúdalo-_ le ordeno a esta

_Maldición porque yo-_ la chica maldecía en sus pensamientos

_Así que eres kuchiki-_ dijo kaien coqueteando, tomando asiento al lado de la pelinegra

_Me llamo rukia kuchiki-_ dijo la chica fastidiosa no apartando la vista del pizarrón

_Ok vale pero no te enojes te vas hacer vieja-_ dijo kaien sonriendo, a lo cual esto hiso que rukia se molestara aun mas y lo miro con odio y ganas de asesinarlo, se dio la vuelta y trato de ignorarlo

_Hay ya no te enojes estoy jugando, mira yo soy kaien shiba-_ dijo el chico tratando de llamar la atención de la pelinegra

_Ya lose no soy sorda-_ contesto fastidiosa sin mirarlo

_Oye no seas tan agresiva, me asustas-_ dijo el chico burlón

_Déjame en paz-_ contesto rukia molesta

Ichigo los estaba observando desde atrás y no sabia porque pero se sentía algo molesto, no le caia nada bien ese chico nuevo era muy creído y mas porque estaba molestando a su rukia digo Rukia

**En la salida…**

_Entonces kuchiki eres hija de Byakuya kuchiki y Hisana, no es asi?-_ le pregunto a la pelinegra

_Y tu como sabes eso?-_ dijo sorprendida-_ acaso eres un acosador?_

_Oye me ofendes, claro que no, mi padre es socio de tu padre, nosotros apenas nos mudamos aquí y tu padre nos recomendó esta escuela y dijo que su adora hija venia a esta escuela-_ dijo burlón

_Tu padre es socio de mi padre!, bueno la verdad no conozco a ni un socio, no convivo mucho con mi padre ya que siempre esta afueras- _dijo la chica triste

_La verdad si te pareces a byakuya kuchiki-_ dijo burlón- _ambos tienen un carácter _ _frio _

_Cállate, no te permito que hables así de mi padre- _dijo molesta

_Hay ya no te enojes estoy bromeando, mmm que tal si te invito un helado y empezamos desde el principio sin rencores, va-_ sugerido el chico dándole la mano, la chica miro la mano pensando que debería hacer

_Ok acepto-_ acertó la chica dándole la mano de socios

Ichigo los veía desde lejos y sentía una furia, no le gustaba que ese tal Kaien estuviera con rukia

_Kurosaki-kun nos vamos-_ dijo inoue el ver a ichigo distraído

_Inoue lo siento, pero hoy no podre acompañarte tengo que quedarme a retomar unos exámenes-_mintió, en realidad ichigo se quería quedar a espiar a esos dos pues tenía un mal presentimiento

_Ok esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-_ dijo la ojigris sonriendo pero sintia que ichigo no le estaba diciendo la verdad pero no podía desconfiar de el

Ella se fue con Tatski y ichigo se quedo espiándolos, viendo cada movimiento que hacían los dos y lo sacaba de esquicio.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, huy creo que alguien esta celoso? (sonrisa malvada)**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si no pues se aguantan (^_^) hahaha… **

**Y dígame que les pareció bueno, malo, maso? Tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber por un review **

**Espero que les allá gustado y sigan leyendo *saludos*;D**


	5. los celos de ichigo

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo capítulo espero y les guste y sigan leyendo ;D**

**Recordatorios: **

**no soy muy buena escribiendo (este es mi primer fic), así que por favor disculpen me gramática**

**bleach no me pertenece si no ichiruki ya seria canon **

**Bueno aquí esta:**

**Capitulo 5: Los celos de ichigo**

Al parecer Kaien no era tan molesto como Rukia pensaba, en efecto el era muy divertido y casi tenían los mismos gustos.

Aunque ichigo siempre estaba con Orihime, el observaba a esos dos cuidadosamente, le intrigaba saber que pasaba entre ellos.

En la hora de salida, orihime se había ido temprano pues tenía una cita con el dentista, así que ichigo pensó que era una buena oportunidad para caminar con Rukia y tener una charla acerca de ese chico nuevo.

_Hey rukia-_ le grito a rukia pero esta no le escucho, pero ella se detuvo y se encontró con Kaien, los dos se veían muy sonrientes y esto le provocaba celos a ichigo, pero él no lo sabía o más bien no quería admitirlo. Ya no pudo soportar esta furia que tenia por dentro así que se fue a interferir.

_Oye enana, que no me escuchas-_ dijo el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño dándole una palmada en la espalda

_Ichigo-_ dijo rukia sorprendida, ya que desde que ichigo andaba con orihime ya no se hablaban tanto como antes, más bien se habían distanciado.

Kaien se quedo mirando a los dos y le molesto mucho la manera en que ichigo la hablo a rukia

_Oye que manera es esa de hablarle así a una dama-_ dijo el chico de ojos verdes molesto

Ichigo volteo hacia kaien con una mirada de resentimiento y le contesto: _y tu quien rayos eres?_ Obviamente sabia quien era pero estaba muy molesto por la conducta del chico

_El es Kaien Shiba, está en nuestra clase, acaso eres idiota?-_ defendió rukia molesta

_Este idiota se llama ichigo kurosaki, como puedes ver es muy olvidadizo-_ le dijo rukia a kaien

_Oye no hables así de mi-_ ichigo le grito a rukia

Los dos empezaron a discutir, parecían como una pareja de casados, kaien los observo pelear hasta que se harto.

_Ya basta!-_ grito-_ no se cansan de pelear_

Ichigo y rukia se quedaron estupefactos

_Kuchiki me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana, me saludas a tus papas- _dijo kaien sonriendo

_Si adiós kaien dono, me saludas a tus papas también, cabeza hueca_- dijo la chica burlándose

_Y tu niña fresa- _ se burlo el chico de ella sacándole la lengua y desapareció

Ichigo se les quedo mirando y estaba que lo sacaba de esquicio, más o menos se trataban como él lo hacía con rukia

_Que fue todo eso?-_ pregunto ichigo molesto

_De qué?-_ dijo la pelinegra empezando a caminar hacia el frente

_De que, salúdame a tus papis tu igual-_ remedio ichigo

_Que apoco ya andan-_ dijo el chico curioso

_Eso a ti no te interesa-_ contesto rukia muy molesta por el comportamiento de ichigo

_Claro que me interesa –_contesto ichigo poniéndose enfrente de rukia y agarrándola de los hombros

Rukia se quedo mirando a ichigo a los ojos y el a ella.

_Ichigo-_ susurro rukia, mirando fijamente los ojos miel que estaban enfrente de ella. Esos ojos la hacían sentir algo, algo muy dulce y calido en su interior. Ichigo igual, al mirar esos ojos hermosos de color violeta sintió algo en el estomago que jamás había sentido, no era dolor ni hambre, era como si algo se moviera dentro del, como cosquillitas. Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un segundo. En ese segundo ambos estaban perdidos en sus miradas, luego una imagen de orihime se le vino a la mente de rukia.

_Quítate de mi camino, y deja me en paz, tú tienes tus propios asuntos-_ dijo rukia molesta apartando la mira del chico, no quería verle a los ojos, pensaba que si lo hacia otra vez iba ser cautivada por esos hermosos ojos de color miel.

_No me voy a quitar hasta que me digas que hay entre tú y ese chico-_ insisto ichigo

_Porque tanto te interesa- _pregunto la chica curiosa y resentida

_Porque eres mi amiga-_contesto ichigo con una mirada de preocupación

_Solo tu amiga-_ murmuro la chica, algo que ichigo no escucho

_Que-_

_Nada-_ se movió a otro lado y continuo caminando-_no hay nada entre él y yo solo somos amigos-_ dijo rukia dándole la espalda al chico

_Deberías preocuparte por tus propios asuntos en vez de meterte en otros-_ le dijo molesta

_Pues este es mi asunto, eres mi amiga no? Me preocupo por ti, además tú me ayudaste con orihime-_contesto ichigo

_Te preocupas por mí, hay por favor déjate de estupideces, si te preocuparas por mí al menos me llamarías pero al para ser estas tan ocupado con tu noviecita y lo de ayudarte fue hace mucho tiempo ya hasta se me había olvidado-_ contesto rukia irritada, pues estaba muy molesta por lo que había dicho ichigo

_Así que por favor no te metas en mis asuntos, no necesito tu ayuda, mejor preocúpate por tu noviecita-_ continúo rukia y se fue corriendo

Ichigo quería detenerla pero no sabía que decirle, ¿porque rukia se puso tan molesta con él?, se preguntaba

Mientras tanto, rukia corría sin aliento y pensaba; "es su asunto porque soy su amiga, solo su amiga, que estupidez es esa, como lo detesto!"

**Al día siguiente…**

_Oye kuchiki, que te pasa cabeza hueca, porque tan pensativa-_ le pregunto ala pelinegra al notarla distraída algo que nunca hacia la pelinegra

_Eh…-_ contesto sobresaltada-_ nada, solo pensaba-_ pensó algo rápido-_ pensaba en buscar un trabajo, sabes necesito ahorra dinero-_ ella no quería que kaien se diera cuenta que se había peleado con pelinaranja, aunque Kaien no le creyó nada ya se imaginaba porque estaba así y la razón era muy simple

_Es por el cabeza de calabaza-_ dijo kaien serio y mirándola a los ojos, algo que rukia nunca había visto a kaien ponerse así

_Que, de qué diablos hablas-_ dijo la chica haciéndose la tonta y apartando la vista del

_Te gusta ese chico-_ le pregunto a la morena

Rukia voltio y se quedo mirando a kaien en silencio, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo la maestra entro a la clase y no dijo nada.

_Vaya me salvo la maestra-_ pensó rukia aliviada

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. Huy ichigo celoso porque será? (risa malvada) y rukia la salvo la maestra, pero que hubiera contestado si no fuera interrumpida? Bueno, bueno ya lo sabrán si continúan leyendo.**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si no pues se aguantan (^_^) hahaha… **

**Y dígame que les pareció bueno, malo, maso? Tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber por un review **

**Espero que les allá gustado y sigan leyendo *saludos*;D**


	6. un nuevo sentimiento

**Hola a todos! como están? Espero que les este yendo bien…**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews**

**Recordatorios: **

**no soy muy buena escribiendo (este es mi primer fic), así que por favor disculpen mi **

**Gramática y la falta de creatividad ;D**

**bleach no me pertenece si no ichiruki ya seria canon **

**Bueno aquí esta sin más rodeos:**

**Capitulo 6: Un nuevo sentimiento**

Al salir de la clase, Rukia se apuro rápidamente para irse a casa, no quería ver a nadie, no quería encontrarse con Kaien. Ella sabía que él le iba estar cuestionando acerca de lo que siente por su tal "amigo" de pelos extravagantes, algo que ella ni siquiera sabía la respuesta, pero para su mala suerte Kaien se le había adelantado y la estaba esperando en la salida.

_Y entonces qué?-_ pregunto el pelinegro a la chica de ojos violetas, cruzando los brazos esperando la respuesta de la chica

_De qué?-_ dijo rukia haciéndose la tonta y caminando hacia el frente sin mirar al chico

_Te gusta ese cabeza de calabaza-_ dijo siguiéndola, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos

_Ichigo-_ contesto sin interés -_eww, claro que no, solo somos amigos desde que éramos niños –_ dijo por ultimo fingiendo una sonrisa

_Pues si tu no sientes nada por él, creo que el si siente algo por ti-_dijo serio poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

_Eh! Claro que no, el tiene novia-_ dijo la chica sorprendida mientras lo miraba

_Pues yo creo que le gustas-_insistió Kaien

_Porque piensas eso-_pregunto la chica con curiosidad

_Bueno últimamente se me queda mirando muy raro y parase estar enojado cuando estamos juntos-_ contesto Kaien recordando lo que había pasado en el almuerzo

***Flashback***

En el almuerzo, Kaien y rukia estaban hablando sobre una manga que apenas había salido a la venta. Kaien se sentía raro, pues sentía que estaba siendo observado. Al voltearse vi a ichigo de tras de un árbol con la mirada dirigida hacia ellos, ichigo al notar que lo habían descubierto se hiso como que estaba buscando algo y luego se dirigió hasta orihime.

_Qué pasa?-_ pregunto rukia volteando la cabeza hacia donde kaien estaba mirando

_Pensé que alguien nos estaba mirando-_ contesto estupefacto ante la acción del chico de pelos extravagantes-_ hay creo que era mi imaginación-_ dijo rascándose la cabeza

_Si tu lo dices-_ contesto rukia con expresión de confusión y siguió hablando del manga, pero kaien no estaba imaginando. El sabía que ichigo los estaba espiando y al parecer este se veía muy molesto.

***fin del flashback***

_Estás loco, el no siente nada por mí, solo me ve como su amiga-_ dijo la chica un poco molesta al recordar lo que ichigo le dijo el otro día

_Si tu lo dices-_ dijo el chico por último, al notar la reacción de la chica él decidió no molestarla más pues sabía que ella sentía algo por ichigo pero también sabía que a ella le dolía hablar sobre él y no quería hacerla sufrir con preguntas.

_Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites- _ dijo el chico mirando hacia el frente, rukia se le quedo mirando con agradecimiento y asintió con la cabeza -_Gracias Kaien dono- _pensó la chica

_Mira allí hay una feria-_ señaló alegre hacia la feria-_vamos haber-_ exclamo kaien entusiasmado agarrando a rukia desprevenida de la mano.

Rukia no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente sonrojada pues se dio cuenta que ellos iban de la mano como una pareja de novios. Miro hacia kaien y al parecer a él no le importaba mucho. Al ver su cara se alivio un poco y se relajo. Sin los nervios empezó a darse cuenta que la mano de kaien estaba tibia y suave. La hiso recordar los tiempos que ella pasaba con su padre cuando era pequeña. Después de escuela rukia esperaba ansiosa por su padre, al recogerla ellos iban agarrados de la mano hacia la heladería a comprar el helado favorito de la niña. Ella realmente se sentía muy feliz.

Al llegar allí…

_Entonces kuchiki, en donde empezamos-_ dijo ansioso de alegría

_Mmmm a donde tú quieras-_ contesto la chica abochornada

_Hay kuchiki no seas así, quita esa cara y divierte, a donde quieres ir-_ le regaño

_Mmm que tal_- observo a su alrededor-_ que tal allí-_ señaló hacia la montana rusa

_Si que eres extrovertida, está bien vamos-_ dijo sonriendo y la chica asintió con la cabeza

Se estaban divirtiendo mucho, se subieron a casi todos los juegos hasta los caballitos. Se estaban divirtiendo tanto que hasta el hambre se les quito pero eso sí, tenían mucha sed pues aunque era tarde estaba haciendo un calorón, así que fueron a comprar helados. Después de comprar los helados buscaron una banca para comer su helado y descansar los pies, ya que les dolía pues había camino un buen.

Cuando estaban comiendo el helado rukia miro a kaien y empezó a reírse

_De que te ríes-_ dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

_Nada solo que tienes bigotes de helado-_ dijo riendo señalando su cara

_Cállate-_ dijo kaien molesto pero luego empezó a reírse también

Rukia no podía para de carcajear se veía tan chistoso pero un recuerdo se le vino en la mente y borro su sonrisa por completo. Se acordó de los momentos que caminaba con ichigo y comían helado, ambos se burlaban del uno al otro cuando alguien de ellos tenía bigotes de helado. Que al principio discutían pero después no paraban de reír. Al recordar estos melancólicos momentos no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

_Qué te pasa?-_ pregunto kaien al notar que rukia cambio de expresión y estaba en silencio.

_Nada, solo que… estoy cansada-_mintió- _"que rayos pasa con migo, Yo no siento nada por ichigo y jamás lo hare" –_pensó la chica enojada consigo misma. De repente sintió algo acostarse en su hombro que la saco de sus pensamientos. Era kaien que se había quedado dormido, rukia se le quedo mirando con ojos de plato y después desvió su mirada. Estaba estupefacta no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. En un instante los nervios se le empezaron a subir y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. _"deberías olvidarte de eso y mirar hacia adelante, no me gusta verte así"-_susurro kaien dormido. Rukia se quedo sorprendida y poco a poco los nervios se le fueron quitando. Sonrió hacia la nada y siguió comiendo su helado, estaba muy feliz, feliz de haber conocido a Kaien.

Cuando llego a su casa se fue directamente a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama pensado en kaien y en sus palabras _"deberías olvidarte de eso y mirar hacia adelante, no me gusta verte así"-_esas palabras se le quedaron en la cabeza, no podía entender el significado pero la hacían sentir una gran felicidad por dentro. Desde ese día empezó a pensar mucho en kaien.

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo. Hay ese ichigo lo cacharon con las manos en la masa.… y oigan que pasa con esos nervios de rukia será que…..? NOOO… SIIII… bueno pues ya lo sabrán si continúan leyendo**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si no pues se aguantan (^_^) hahaha… **

**Y dígame que les pareció bueno, malo, maso? Tienen alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber por un review **

**Espero que les allá gustado y sigan leyendo *saludos*;D**


End file.
